


Finding crimson eyes

by Pharaohatem3000



Category: Black Blood Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pharaohatem3000/pseuds/Pharaohatem3000
Summary: Waiting in the snow for the man who left her at a young age, but he did not show up had not learned anything from the person who turned her, She has to fend for herself learning as she goes about then lonley day in a house ment to look after her only one person she wishes to protect.hi i am pharaoh just letting you know i am Dyslexic so i find writing hard so if you notice mistakes or not proply worded please help me out thanks





	1. -waiting-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the chapter is short but sweet to start

chapter 1  
He told me to wait for him. The year was 1923, or so I remember. I also remember the cool snowflakes that had covered my blond hair, coming from the dark grey sky. The air had a particular smell back then; the smell of rotting meat combined with burnt sulfur and plastic.

He had told me to wait for him. My hair was freshly curled then; I was wearing the frilly velvet red dress that Uncle Zelman had bought. He had told me in the past to not waste my beauty, to show it like a diamond within these rocks of humans. He wished I was born in the 18th century, when the victorian look was acclaimed and acknowledged. Too bad I was moved to America, where nothing is appreciated anymore.

He had told me to wait for him. Uncle Zelman was supposed to come back from his errand. He had told me to wait on this side of the street, so he could complete some business. I remember back then, women were not allowed to accompany men when attending to business. Apparently it was to step out a woman’s role to do so.

But alas, being the stupid one I was, I waited. I waited for Uncle Zelman to come back.

But he didn’t.

{[end]}


	2. -close call-

chapter 2  
Rianna "Zero" Clark, physical appearance 17, actual age is about 99, now ginger, lives in New York

“I am seventeen, I swear!” I say in a pathetic voice that shakes. I nervously laugh, holding my filthy hands up for the cops to see. “Actually, I’m more like ninety years old but---”

“Remove your gloves, lady!” one of the more chunky cops demand, pointing a gun at me. I found it very ironic to find a yellow stain on his bleached white shirt. And the black buttons on his shirt, managing to keep his ridiculous gut under control? Hilarious, I feel sympathetic for those stressed things.

“Fine, fine, calm your tits, alright?” I say, removing the fingerless black gloves from my pale freckled hands. I throw the gloves onto the ground, watching them splash into the stream of water that flows down to the drain.

And is that guy drooling?

“Show them!” the other guy demands again.

I sigh, holding my arms straight up in the air. “They’re gone, alright?! The gloves are gone, the  
y are on the ground, you see them, I am holding them straight in the air, am I not?”

The guy with the stain on his shirt grunts. “Stop your quick rambling---”

That dude is drooling again! What is this?! What, the guy didn’t get his daily donut yet or something?!

“--- And stand still.” the guy says, walking closer to me.

I roll my blue eyes. “That is going to be impossible, sir, if you haven’t realized it yet, I do have ADHD, and it’s a condition where I can’t exactly stop being hyper and I talk in a fast manner, if you know what I mean. I do take pills, but they’re extremely nasty and they do absolutely nothing for me--- Dude, seriously, are you alright?!”

Both of their eyes become this sickly yellow color, similar to the cheezy moon that floats overhead. And the whites in their eyes are also becoming a grey color, soon to be black.

The normal guy (or so I thought) then grins, splitting his lip. Crimson blood spills down to his black stubble, dripping onto the damp gravel road be   
low him.

"Someone is looking for you, Zero Clark," the man says with a low voice that is terribly scratchy. His eyes are now completely black with glittering yellow irises. The other man with the stain on his collar nods in agreement. "and it's not the police."

My eyes widen. Wow, they are seriously starting to creep me out now. Isn't there a thing called the Kowloon Children?

Oh man. I haven't battled a vampire in a long while.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no," I start to panic, taking a step back. My black sneakers squeal against the concrete of the side walk as I nearly trip over the darn block. What are up with these guys? "Hey, cops, so are you happy now?" I lean down quickly and grab my fingerless gloves. I slip them on, despite how slimy they are. "I'll be gone now, haha..."   
I turn on my heels and start to sprint down the road. The active shops and antique stores around me flash my eyes with their bright neon lights and decorations, blinding me instantly. The road before me loses its shape, making me miss steps and slip on the rainwater of yesterday.

"Hey, get back here!" I hear them yell, also hearing their heavy footsteps behind me.

"Well, crud." I mutter under my breath, continuing my way down alleyways and roads to an unknown destination. I cut through someone's apartment by jumping through the open windows and door. I hop down from two stories of houses, landing perfectly on my feet. I turn my head, and I still seen those strange deformed figures following me.   
If this keeps up, I am going to have to... I think to myself as I turn a sharp corner---

"Hey, watch out!" a woman of forty snap at me as I narrowly miss stepping on her high heeled shoe.

"Oh, sorry!" I say quickly, choosing the wrong time to take a glance behind me again.

They were right behind me, carrying those dangerous rifles.

"Oh crud, crud, crud, crud!" I yelp, pushing the business lady out of the way. I can't get out of this now, I mumble to myself, reaching for the leather belt around my waist and pull out

a black twin pistol.

"Darn Kowloon Children, I have nothing for you! Why can't you understand that?! WWAAAAh!" I use my free hand and bend backwards, completely curving my back into a C shape. I flip backwards, using my free hand as a base and spin on it, flinging my body towards the shop's open door.   
"Die, die, please, oh please, why don't you die, like, right now?!" I take out the pistol and set my aim for the chunky man, aiming for the heart. Jeez, in front of people again? I am going to have to change locations again because of this killing threatening spree.

Uncle Zelman would be soooo unpleased with me if he were here.

The pistol pushes back onto my hand as the bullet releases from its chamber, flying towards the chunky man with a strange silvery light.

I quickly release another silver bullet at the other man, aiming also for the heart. Oh, the wonders of ninety years of hunting rogue vampires can do to a person's hand-eye coordination.

The bullets pierce the mans' chest, causing blood to spurt from the white cotton onto the clean concrete sidewalk. Then the wounds start to sizzle as their skin begins to dull in color, to a mere grey color.

"You will pay for that, Zero!" one of the men say before drifting off into the slight wind of the New York weather, spreading his ashened remains over the   
1 over the main passing cars and people.

I slip the gun to my pocket, running off towards my home. I wonder what my foster parents are going to say this time. They hated it when they had to change my home because something like this incident happens.

But it's not really my fault. I'm nearly an Old Blood, it's only natural for other vampires to try and wipe me out.

But it would be easier if Uncle Zelman just found me already. Then I wouldn't have to deal with this crud.

{[end]}


	3. -thy father-

chapter 3  
I run down the street, feeling the cold air freeze the tips of my ears and nose. Why does it have to be so cold in New York all the time? My parents would do me some good moving to Florida or somewhere warmer.   
But I have to admit, New York is a sight. Look at all those blinding lights! Always neon or bright, wanting to attract a person’s attention when they are walking around the city. And there is so much art on the old buildings, also filled with brilliant colors that attracts one’s sight. Although graffiti is not encouraged and usually comes with a punishment, I spot a group of kids holding spray cans of different shades of red and laughing. They joke with each other while spraying the wall.   
I wish I could be just as carefree.   
I smile as I whisk around a building’s corner, nearly home. Nearly home means I get to see my sister again. Nearly home means I am free of this vampire world that persists on taking my life.   
But nearly home also means having to deal with my parents.   
I finally reach the neighborhood where my parents and I take refuge in. The apartments are dull colored, which burns my eyes. New York is colorful, but this neighborhood is just junk colored and hideous. Maybe I should hire those kids I’ve just seen. They’ll brighten up the place.   
I jump up the concrete steps, adding a bounce to them. The apartment was a maroon color, but now it’s an ugly grey. The door is a spotted yellow door that used to be white. Like I said, this place is dull-colored.   
"Sarah?" I softly call out. The door creaks open as I gently lean against it, trying to shadow myself. Jeez, if only I could avoid---   
"Zero!"   
Dammit, so soon?   
One of shadows morphs from the shadow of the door, revealing a human figure. Into the light it walks into, also revealing a ginger haired, green eyed man of forties who nearly reaches the low stained ceiling. He glares at me with those thick glasses.   
"Where were you?" he asks in a deep baritone voice while crossing his arms across his large chest. His gut shows more as the thin white-beater shows his belly button, which I thought was pretty disturbing at this point.   
"I were fighting for me life, sir," I say in a snarky voice, rolling every vowel there was in that sentence. It comes out as an unrecognizable growling sound. I had to fight the urge to laugh at myself. It was fun, I admit, but understanding it? Nearly impossible---   
"Tell me the truth, Zero, right now!" the ginger threatens.   
I sigh, holding up my hands. "Fine. I was running around the city. Then I encountered some vampys. Then I came home. End of story, good bye!"   
I nearly reach the end of the hallway before a familar grip takes hold of my black white-striped tanktop.   
"Don't go out against my permission again, you understand?!" he yells into my ear, spreading his nasty germs everywhere with that rotten breath of beer of his. I had to bite my tongue from retailating his words with cursing ones.   
"Fine, fine, I won't," I hiss through my cletched teeth, shaking off the dumb man's hand. "Just as long as you don't touch me again, we'll all be just golly darn good."   
"What did you say, young lady?!" the ginger snaps.   
"Nothing, sir," I say in a snarky tone, sticking out my tongue at him. "You just wait until the state declares I'm an Old Blood, then I never have to see you or that b*tch of a mother again."   
The ginger smirks, breathing in my face with that, again, disturbing breath. "Yea, I'll be happy when that day comes too. But until then---"   
He grabs me around the neck, yanking his hand upright. His hand collides with my chin, knocking my relaxed jaw to nearly chopping off my snappy tongue. I don't want to say that was karma, even though it probably is for snapping at my guardian, or Father.   
My feet rise from the dirt floor as he lifts me against the wall, slamming my back and head against it. Of course there is pain, but it's familiar pain. Nothing that is serious to a vampy like me.   
I glare at him with my icy blue eyes. "Or what?" My breath comes out as a whisper.   
"You are under my name, you understand?" he says.   
I roll my eyes. "Yea, whatever."   
Father continues to stare into my eyes, waiting for me to remove my glare from his. Well, I'm not going to do it. He didn't know how much I wanted to use my Hide Hand power and smash a lamp against his dead-brained head. Maybe then he would stop acting like such a zombie!   
Father finally lets go, letting me drop to the ground. He continues to glare at me though as I slam the hallway door in his face, feeling a frown settle on my lips.   
I swear to God if I find out he's been treating Sarah like this, I will kill him, Old Blood or human.   
{[end]}


	4. -sarah-

chapter 4  
The hallway door that I had just slammed led to another part of the house, thank god.   
After slamming the door in my guardian's face, I lean against the door to catch my breath. My hand moves from my side to my mouth, which my teeth were chewing on. My fangs had came out while he was talking to me, being so close to my nose. The smell of fresh blood had reached my nose--- that thought causes me to bite on my lower lip harder.   
I catch my breath at last, feeling my fangs retract. I breath out, removing my hand from my mouth. My vision returned to its dull vision, not the sharp color vision of a true vampire. Blood always caused me to do this. I don't know about other vampires, but always to me.   
Sometimes I feel like I'm the only one.   
I start to walk down the hallway, paying no attention to the dirt ground and the sickly smell that grows with each step I take. When I reach the last step to the end of the hallway, the sickly smell mixes itself with metals and medicine. I had reached Sarah's door.   
I stand for a moment, taking another deep breath. I also couldn't stand diseased blood, but I had to deal with it. Sarah's is the one suffering, not me. She is the one who has to deal with these disgusting metallic smells every day, and unforunately for the rest of her life.   
However long her life is.   
I reach for the brass door knob, turning it slowly. I remember the first day Sarah had to spend the day in this room. She was absolutely terrified at the clicking of the door knob. She thought it was the doctors again, coming to tell her more horrible news.   
I throw the door open, plastering a smile onto my face. "Good evening, Sarah-chan!"   
Bright blue eyes greet me with an equally excited smile on a young girl's round face, who rests on a clean white bed. No one would ever thought this girl was sick, with the way she carried herself.   
But alas, her room tells a complete opposite story.   
The whirring is the sound of the multiple machines in the room, surrounding every inch of wall that is available. There is also a ticking sound, which tells of Sarah's slowly degrading blood pressure. Red and green and blue lights dye the white walls versicolor, changing constantly. The room is an exact repluca of her past hospital room.   
"Good evening, Zero-chan! You're back!" Sarah says in a cheerful tone, despite the dark, dark bags under her eyes. "Where were you all day?! You gotta tell me!"   
I laugh quietly, walking over to her bed and taking a small seat. Her small, bony hands find my elbow, hugging it softly. Sadly, it's all the strength she could muster at the moment. I could see the strain of the effort in her eyes and face, which were turning red.   
"Calm down, Sarah. I was out all day doing this," I reach into the tight back pocket of my pants and pulling out a black leather wallet. Sarah's grow with interest as I hand my wallet to her, smiling. "Open it up," I encourage.   
Sarah grins before pulling the wallet apart with trembling hands. My identifications and other cards begin to creep from the inner pockets, making Sarah push them back hastily. She wears an irritated expression with pulled blond eyebrows and twisted mouth as she reaches into the paper money pocket.   
She finally pulls out what I hoped she would pull out. A huge wad of fresh bills comes out of order in her hands, falling onto her thin white sheet blanket. Sarah's face changes into depressed one.   
"Look at the value, Sarah," I whisper.   
Sarah looks in question, then looks down into the pile of money. She picks one up, then holds it up to the faint light. Her round jaw drops.   
"How many hundreds are here, Zero-chan?!" she nearly gasps, dropping the bill and looking into my eyes with amazement.   
My mouth couldn't help but explode with pleasure of Sarah's shocked expression. I pick up the dollar bills and rearrange them into my wallet. "Picked up twenty hundred-dollar bills today." Then I look at her with a sense of protection.   
"Enough to pay for your needs this month."   
Sarah's eyes then cast to the walls, looking at the multiple machinery that keeps her alive everyday. Her eyes wander to the wires hooked up into her arms, looking at the visible silver needles under her skin.   
"Don't worry about it," I say, replacing my wallet into my back pocket. "They'll dilute your blood in time."   
Sarah looks at me then, with eyes full of pity and sadness. Why would they be filled with pity? "I know, Zero-chan, but what about you?"   
My encouraging voice is cut short. My mood immediately falls to the pits of hell, it seems. She is worried about me, when it should be me worrying about her and how she is going to live after this tramatic event.   
"Don't worry about me, Sarah, alright?" I whisper. "I'm an Old Blood. I'm perfectly fine! I've been living with this for a long while. Longer than you.   
"You, on the other hand, are a Kowloon Child. You don't have much time to live at all."

{[end]}


	5. -january 1st 2012-

chapter 5  
I feel as though my life is slipping through my fingers, along with Sarah's life. Constantly. The threat of her bills being overdue every single month is breathtaking I feel like I am out on the streets twenty-four/seven, searching for deals and playing poker and other street games to win money. Money that is used to pay for Sarah's expensive equipment.  
Now, I'm not saying that I'm getting tired of Sarah. My god, she is the only thing I look forward to every time I come home from "work" on the streets.  
But I am getting tired of my foster parents.  
When was the last time they paid for Sarah's health expenses? Hmm... let's see... about two years ago. Hmm, I wonder, how did Sarah get into this mess? Oh yea, that's right. It was them.   
They were the ones that did this to Sarah! She is the one that was attacked from those three years. It was the time when they had newly adopted Sarah; she was only nine back then. They had bought this very house, only it were newly updated and whatnot. They had bolted the doors and everything, making sure Sarah was safe.

Although that damn ginger, Father, came home late one night from getting his dumb ass drunk. He had walked up to this house and smashed his fists against the doors, screaming and begging at the top of his lungs for someone to let him in.

Of course Sarah, being the horribly innocent and nice girl, pulled the doors open to let the father in.

And that's where those Kowloon Children came in.   
As one can imagine, the house was slick with maroon and black blood that night. The ginger and his wife crowded into the closet like sick cowards, wanting to be slapped by me. I had received a million scars that night; never to be forgotten. Neither will Sarah's; I had to defend her.

Mind you, at the time all I thought about was protecting and providing for myself, not giving less than two shits about anyone else. So it kinda came as a shock, getting my life nearly split in half for the girl. Well, she's obviously not just a girl anymore, but back then that was what she was.

Sarah still has that scar on her neck.

And it glistens in the moonlight every night.   
Every single fucking night.

Haha, and that's why when I turn eighteen, I'm moving outta here. Taking Sarah with me.

...

"Zero, where are you going?" the ginger immediately barks out. He sits at the kitchen table, or wooden thing, sipping his dirt brown coffee and reading the newspaper. The date says January 1st, 2012. Hmm, that's funny. I don't remember my official birthday being today.

Heheh, how could I forget?

I smirk, hardly able to control myself. At last, the day has came. I am finally a century old. I can finally move out of this hellhole called a foster home.   
"Going somewhere, obviously," I snap, moving towards the door that leads outside. My hand takes several seconds to wrap around the brass knob before a familiar hand wraps around my neck.

"Who'd you think yer talkin' to, huh?!" Father had decided to jump from his darn wooden chair, drop his newspaper, put down his coffee cup, and meet me at the door with a murderous hand. Should I say hooray or nay? Should I be honored or disgusted by his sudden interest in my whereabouts?

I laugh as the hand turns me and my dangling body around, making me face the grumpy old man. Again I smell that fresh blood smell. "Hey, what's up? Heheh, you need to shave again." I think I was getting drunk off the smell of it. My brain and ears were starting to feel numb. From what, I have no idea.

"Excuse me?!"

Apparently the ginger Father took great offense in that. Oops.   
"Heheh, I told you, you need to SHAVE, OLD MAN!!!" I literally scream into the deaf man's ear, my voice crackling as it came to be. Then I giggle some more. Seriously, what has gotten into me? The ginger must've gotten drunk in the last twenty four hours or something. I'm never this loopy. My god, someone help me.

The man then actually drops me, letting my feet touch the sweet ground again. I breathe again, even though there is no reason to. Man, this is driving me up the wall... literally. What is causing me to be like this? heheh, is it because I'm now 100 years old?

No use asking yourself questions if they are not going to be answered correctly nor honestly.

I have to say, I bounced to my feet when he dropped me. It was pretty awesome, but seriously, is this going to be my new personality now? No more serious Zero?

Hmm, I think I might enjoy that.

"SO what's up, old man?" I laugh, bending backward in a quick manner and staring at the ginger. Whoa, he kinda looks weird from this point of view. His nose   
like a pigeon, short and pointed And now that the truth is evident, his long oily hair is actually orange. Does that make him a flame head?

Yea, that makes much more sense than being a 'ginger'.

The ginger stares back at me though as I turned strange and crazy. He takes a couple of steps back, then falls into his wooden chair again. His green eyes spelled fright in capital letters. Or uppercase, whatever suits the reader.

"Yep, I'm an Old Blood!" I smile, giving him a peace sign with two hands. "And guess what that means?"

The ginger remains quiet in either curiosity or in actual fright. I will go with the second option, seeing that his lower lip is quivering and the kitchen table is shaking from his moving nervous leg jumping around. Wow, humans had some strange habits sometimes.   
"That means I don't have to see you or that mother again!" I say as though I were on a pop quiz show. I stand upright again, then flip backward to land onto the kitchen table with sneakered feet. I land with perfect balance. Too bad the coffee spilled, the aroma threatening to burn my thin arm hair with buzzing caffeine.

"This is my sudden claim of independence, and I will be taking Sarah with me!"

{[end]}


	6. -old blood vs me-

chapter 6  
The stupid ginger stares at me.

Then laughs.

"You?" he begins to say as he tries to fight the laughter that bubbles. "You want to leave this house?" At that point, he bursts into laughter, laughing as hard and loud as a damn demon. He snorts and his nose crinkles, giving me the urge to slap the hideous man.

"Yea, that's right. I'm going to leave the house." I growl under my breath.

"What are you going to do? Live on the streets?! HA!" the man continues to laugh, slamming his cup against the table. The acid smell of his unhealthy coffee fills the room as the spilled coffee pools in the middle of the uneven table. "And how are you supposed to take Sarah with you?! Don't you see her expensive equipment?"  
Loading...   
I bite my lip. "Of course I do. You act like I've done nothing with my life."

The man laughs harder. "You have been doing nothing with your life! Your life has been passed down from generation to generation in the Nile family, watching you for months and years! My father trained me to watch what you do, and the father before him trained him the same way. You think you can just leave without doing anything for a hundred years?"

My chest puffs out as my cheeks fill themselves with air. "You know what? I don't care. You know why? Because you're the meanest of them all. And that thing that I have to call my 'mother'? She's the most horrible bitch I've met ever."

The man's laughter immediately cuts off. The smirk fills my mouth with the sour taste of maditism. "Don't insult my wife."   
"Oh yea? Then don't insult the way how I decided to live my life. And you know," I walk up to the table, leaning over it. My shirt barely touches the coffee as it scents itself to my clothing and skin. The smirk spreads itself until I imagine I must look like a mad woman with bright glaring eyes that demand attention from this dumbass. "I have been saving money, you know. I have a bank account. I've been paying for Sarah's bills, and dammit, I've been doing research about how to reverse her condition of the Kowloon Virus."

The man dares to laugh again. "And how do you go about doing it? Wasting a bunch of 'hard-earned' money?" he makes himself snort with the worst pun ever.

"Nah, I was thinking of making her fuse my blood with hers, to mix my Old Blood with hers."

The man's eyes widen. Then he glares, his eyes glancing down the hallway. "You wouldn't dare," he growls.

"Oh yea, I will. Only to Sarah's consent," I say, smiling kindly now. "not yours."   
"YOU WOULDN'T---" he begins to yell before I reach out with a hand, throwing sparks from my fingertips. After the first spark, my fingertips fire themselves to flames, glowing blue and green. The flames grow a few inches, threatening to burn the tips of the man's ginger hair.

"Oh, yea, I will dare. It's not like you gave a shit about Sarah anyways," I whisper. The flames grow and grow, now sizzling the man's forehead. But the stubborn human dared not to move, in fear of giving me the impression that I had won.

Don't worry, though. I know I already won.

"Then if you turn her into a vampire, she will have to be under my supervision," the man smirks. He thinks that he is beginning to win the argument, but I know better. I know the laws, both the old and the changing ones. I don't have a forgetting memory.

"Nah, I'm an Old Blood now. Technically speaking, I'm now an adult," I hiss. "I can take Sarah under my supervision. Then I can file for a court date and say that even though I was underage, you made me pa   
y for her bills and haven't paid them in a while."

The man's face begins to pale at this point, knowing no way out of this mess. "You wouldn't---"

"--- yea, I would dare, but you know? You're an old crumbly man," I say with a pathetic voice, leaning back onto my feet. I let the flames die down to a faint spark. "If you just give up on this stupid game that you're trying to play, we can be out of your lives and you never have to see us again. Don't you want that?"

All the man can do at this point is swallow down his adam's apple and nod his head.

"Okay then. I'm glad that's been settled. Now," I say, rubbing my hands together to burn out the rest of the fire energy. Maybe it was a good thing that Uncle Zelman taught me how to use Eye Ignite, or vampiric pyrokinesis. It's real handy, even if it's not very womanly. "let's get that paperwork filled out that Sarah is going to be left in my care and I will forget about the paperwork of the court date."   
I smile kindly again, allowing the fact that I just cornered him into us leaving the house sink in. He's not as smart as he thought he was, seeing that his face is starting to flush with anger.

"You're a real bitch, Rianna Zero Clark."

"I know."

...

When it actually came down to me entering Sarah's room and asking her to drink my blood, I was scared. True, I was doing research. I heard of a guy named Jiro Mochizuki who had the blood of an ancient bloodline mixed with the blood of a Kowloon Child. Maybe that would work with Sarah? Of course there was a lot of unknowns about what I was about to ask Sarah to do, but death would be better than living forever sick, right?   
I knock on Sarah's door, breathing in and out. I know I'm a vampire, alright? I got that, and I don't need to breathe. Oh well.

"Zero-chan?"

"Hey~" I call out, opening the door. I step through the door, and immediately smell a burning, electric smell.

"Sarah!?" I yell out in shock, looking for the source of the burning smell. There were countless numbers of machines, but which one was burning?! "Sarah, are you okay?!"

I look over, seeing her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling quickly. Her oxygen tank must've crashed, along with her weird machine that makes her breathe it in correctly.

"Sarah, listen to me," I say quickly, walking over to her with hasty steps. I sit on her bed, nearly sitting on her outspread leg. I lean forward and look at her face. Why should such a peaceful, cute face have to suffer, along with her sweet soul?   
Her eyes open, revealing narrow pupils. "Kill me, just kill me." she mutters.

My eyes widen with surprise and sadness. With a low voice, I ask, "You want to die? But why?"

Sarah breathes shallowly as she tries to speak again. "Because there is nothing here for me to be here for. I'm giving up on life if it has given up on me, and it's obvious it has. Just kill me, Zero-chan, just unplug everything. There is no use for you to waste your money if I am going to live only for a few years anyway."

There are both tears in both our eyes as I squeeze my eyes shut. Even the sweet soul has fallen to depression, no matter how cheerful she has been all her life.

"Fine, Sarah-chan. But first, let me try something."

Sarah looks at me with such a painful expression, I lose my train of thought for a slight second.

"Just hurry then."   
I smile, wiping the tears away. I rise my wrist to my mouth, and let a fang extract from my gums. I slit my wrist, my blood already spilling onto Sarah's clean white sheets. Sarah's eyes widen.

I hold it to her mouth, allowing the blood to pool in my other hand. I see the vampiric urge in the Kowloon Virus as Sarah's pupils grow to engulf her nice blue eyes.

"No, don't--"

"No, you said to hurry," I said with determination, spilling the blood from my cupped hand into her mouth. "And I'm not about to lose you that quickly."

At first Sarah sputters on the blood, tasting the weird iron composition of a vampire. Then she swallows.

And out escapes her last breath.  
[[end]]


	7. -new child-

chapter 7  
I just killed Sarah.

 

I look down, seeing Sarah twitching as her body starts to shut down. The machines around her start to beep and whir with warnings, trying to tell me that Sarah--- that Sarah---

That Sarah is dead.

I stand to my feet, and walk to each individual machine and shut it down completely.

"Do you want to shut off?"

"Are you sure?"

I press the red button, and several times I had to press the emergency stop button. One after another, the room became more and more silent and haunting. There is no more whirring, no more beeping, no more alarm clock sounding noises, no more whistling noises, no more of the helpful machine sounds that helped keep Sarah alive.  
"Damnit, damnit," I mutter under my breath, finally done shutting everything down. The room was both awkwardly and frighteningly silent. My instincts were screaming at me to check every machine and turn them back on, but my mind says something otherwise; don't turn them on. I wanted to check the circuit, to see what was causing the silence.

But no, I can't do that. I can't believe that I killed Sarah like that. The biggest thing is that I can't believe that Sarah wanted to die.

"Just kill me, Zero-chan."

I squeeze my eyes shut, the tears falling onto the ground. She wanted to die, and I only made it worse by making her death quicker. God, I guess I am a monster, aren't I? I don't even have the heart to obey my little sister's wish and to leave her alone. I wanted her to live for my own selfish reason.

That's what I get. Damn karma.   
"What's with the silence here?" the man chooses to check on Sarah on this particular night in this particular time to open the door and look through the crack. His green eyes widen with shock, then happiness. "Did you kill Sarah, Zero?"

I turn my face towards him, my face still dripping blood tears. The blood is bound to stain my pale skin, but I don't care at the moment. Actually, I may never care.

"She's dead, gone, sir," I say with the slight tickle among my throat, threatening to make more tears to pour down my mournful face. "Are you happy now? You proved me wrong once and for all. I wasted my money on her, is what you are going to say. I can sue you, is what you are going to say next. And the next thing? You wanted this to happen."

The man's face turns deep red, from what, I could possibly have no idea. He walks into the room, looking around the room. His expression turns more sour and disgusted with each passing moment.   
"You know what your damn mother is going to say about this? Huh!?" he starts to scream, turning around and grabbing me around the neck. He turns again and slams me into the wall. My rock body slams into one of the machines, crushing it to buzzing pieces and rumble. "I hope you're happy, Zero! Your mother is going to be PISSED! And you know what, I'm going to tell her that it's all your fault," he smirks at the last part.

"Yea, whatever," I say, rolling my eyes to face the window. Then my eyes widen. When was the window open? And the curtains... they had blood on them---

"You better believe it! You know how your mother gets about something like that. She's lost money because of you!" he continues to scream, spitting everywhere on my face.

"Yea, yea," I say with a blank mind, more concerned about the open window. Sarah's room has a window, the only bad thing about this part of the room of the house. The window is always supposed to be shut, considering the fact that it always has to be a perfect seventy five degrees in here or Sarah would either freeze to death or overheat.

And the window curtains have blood on them... why would they have blood on them? I just changed them this morning, I know I did.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME---"

"Father, stop."

Both our eyes widen with disbelief. I think I'm going insane from grief, until the man turns around to also confirm his hearing.

"Sarah?"

We both look down to see a small girl glaring up at the both of us. Her eyes and hair are both golden, with a strange light in the strands and her irises. She is still in her white hospital shirt, but she doesn't look... sick anymore. She doesn't look fragile, she had actual muscle on her bones. And her face... just gleams with life and disappointment with Father.   
"Put Zero-chan down! That's just rude, Father!" Sarah acclaims, placing her hands on her hips. I wanted to cry because how adorable she was being right now.

But the man obviously thought differently. "Who do you think you're talking to, child?!" he aims his screaming at her now, facing her with his rage towards me.

Sarah puffs her cheeks, then says, "I am talking to my father who is holding Nii-chan by the throat."

The man goes to open his mouth, but stops. I try hard not to laugh as he tries to contradict what Sarah had said. "W-well you shouldn't speak to your father in that manner, no matter what you are!"

Sarah then pouts, dropping her hands to the sides. Her eyes turn towards the door, then she smirks. Wow, is she turning more and more like me? Smirking must be a family trait within the Nile household.   
"I don't think Mother is going to be happy about the lady that comes over every Wednesday," she whispers, then cracks her head to a tilt and turns slowly to face Father. Her eyes are wide and she begins to look both creepy and crazy. "Or Monday, or Saturday, or---"

At that point, the man drops his grip around my neck, allowing me to drop to my feet. Then he turns to face Sarah fully on, reaching his arm out to catch her shirt.

But Sarah lunges to the left, letting the poor man fall forward with the amount of force he put in to grab her shirt. She giggles, then looks at me with bright eyes.

"C'mon, Zero-chan, what are we waiting for? Let's find that dude with the crimson eyes that you've told me so much about!"

Then she jumps forward, catching me within a bear hug. She is still not used to her new strength, seeing that my intestines feel like they're going to roll upward in my chest.

"And thank you for saving me, Zero-chan! I shall forever be in your debt!" she buries her head into my lower chest, giggling and laughing with contagious happiness.

(end)


	8. -finding jiro-

chapter 8  
-Finding Jiro-  
"So where are we going, Zero-chan?" Sarah asks me as soon as we walk outside of the past house that we used to live in.

I turn to look at the house one more time. I try to see the house I once saw in the beginning, when we moved into it. Father seemed happy about it, hugging Mother and saying, "This is where our children are going to grow up in. Do you like the house, Zero and Sarah?"

And we were standing beside them, smiling and giggling nonsense. "I think it could use a little color," I had said back then, hating the color of the shutters. It just didn't look right with the color of the house in general.

But that was back then, when Father wasn't actually abusive and all the terrible stuff happened.

"We're going to look for crimson eyes," I say, turning back around and stepping down the stone staircase. "Since now you are better now and I'm an Old Blood, we're free to do whatever we want now."  
Sarah nods her head, grinning with a cute cat face. "Thank you for the pink dress and the goggles and the helmet and the sandals and the sword!"

I laugh, rubbing her helmet sitting on top of her head. "You'll need that for the next couple of days. If you have the mix of my blood and the Kowloon, it may cause a bad reaction for your skin towards the sunlight." My eyes narrow, trying to remember the research. Yes, didn't the Jiro kid burn with water and sunlight? It also caused severe exhaustion in his case. But what with my blood? I am perfectly fine in being in the sunlight and I don't have a severe reaction towards water on the skin. I don't know the effects of the Kowloon Virus... "We wouldn't want your brain and cute face to fry!"

Sarah giggles, hugging my arm. "Of course not. Now, where is the last time you've seen Mr. Crimson Eyes?"

I sigh, rubbing my head next. "It was back in 1923, in England, but I doubt he's there now. He's probably living in a secluded mansion, and have business with the Special   
Zone. You know, Uncle Zelman was a very round-about man..."

"Wait, did you say, Zelman?" Sarah says with a quick response. "Like, Zelman Clock?"

My eyes narrow with suspicion. "Er, yes?"

Sarah begins to laugh immediately, yanking on my arm. "You can't be serious! I read him in the newspaper not even a few days ago! Something about a scandal and he was a part of it and Paradisa's---"

"Wait, calm your tits, bra," I say, trying to stop her flow of random conversation. "What are you saying? That you know where Uncle--- I mean, Crimson Eyes is?"   
Sarah smiles, nodding her head over and over again. "Of course, of course! He's near the Special Zone, his mansion in Paradisa! C'mon! We need to catch the train and get there!"

... two days later ...

Sarah stands in the bright sunlight of Japan, her shoulders tensing and her head hanging low. She leans against the sword, which is digging into the soft dirt ground with her force.

I had to laugh, hugging her around the shoulders. "What's up, Sarah-chan? The sun or traveling tiring you out?"

Sarah looks up at me, her orange goggles and her helmet completely covering her head. "Must be.. the sun..." she mumbles, gasping slightly. "Can we take a break, pretty please?"   
"Ah, you're so lazy~!" I say, walking forward and seeing a clear lake. The waters shine with bright colors as the brilliant sun gleams down upon the forever moving surface of the clear cerulean lake. We are currently standing on a bridge, seeing the bleach white fences surround the area, to save anyone from falling over or under and into the waters.

"Oy~! Jiro!" calls out a playful child's voice. The voice comes from the other side of me, and is awfully close.

"Zero-chan, who is that?" Sarah asks in a curious manner as a small German boy stands right in front of me, staring me down with those wide blue eyes of his. Jeez, how blue could his eyes be? My vision is just exploding with bright colors today, it seems.

"Jiro! Look at this girl!" the little boy calls out again, this time with an even louder volume. My hands automatically clamp around my ears, preventing the sound from becoming any louder.   
"Damn, little dude, how loud can ya get?" I complain loudly, trying to beat his volume. Sadly, I wasn't even close. "I CAN HEAR YOU PERFECTLY FINE!!"

The little boy continues to stare at me, now with a nosy manner to his eyes and movements. "You look familiar, have I met you before, lady?" the boy asks with a sweet voice.

My hands drop to my sides as my eyebrows quirk with questions. "Er, say what again? What's your name?" I ask, looking around for a sort of parental figure or someone. I continue to look, covering the sunlight from hitting my eyes too sharply by holding my hand over my eyes. "And who's this Jiro? You can't possibly be talking about the dude named Jiro Mochizuki..."

The boy's expression brightens at the name, preferably the last one. "Oh~! So you know big brother! That's so awesome!"   
Sarah looks at the boy, comparing heights. She purses her lips, then puffs her cheeks. She leans forward from her position on the sword. "Oh~hai~yo! You look Japanese and German! How can that be?"

The boy then blushes at that comment, his toes tilting towards each other and his fingers twindling together. "Yes, how did you know?!"

Sarah and the boy laugh together as a considerably deeper voice yells out, "Kotaro~!" in a lazy manner.

I look in the other direction, seeing a tall figure in blood-red clothing and black shadows haunting his every move. The man holds an umbrella, shielding his skin from the harsh sun.

The boy turns his head, partially to see who was calling his name. "What, big brother?" he retorts.   
The figure walks to us, allowing me to take a closer look at the man. He has a long slender pale face, being covered by a flapping looking red hat with goggles and long glossy black hair. He looked both gorgeous and elegant.

"Good morning, stranger. Thank you for not kidnapping my brother, we must go now," the man says in a dangerous tone as he glares at the little German boy with dark black eyes.

But the boy makes a pouting face. "But they're nice people, Jiro-kun! See? This lady knows your name! And the girl? She knows I am both Japanese and German!" the boy says with both pride and happiness.

The man that goes by the name of Jiro Mochizuki rolls his eyes, then turns around to walk down the bridge. He acts like he could care less if Kotaro decided to follow him or not. "Let's go, Kotaro."

"But wait!" I shout out, looking at both the figures. I've read that Kotaro and Jiro were brothers, but jeez, did they have to look that different? "You're Jiro Mochizuki---"   
Jiro turns on his heel sharply, facing me with his vampiric reflexes. From even twenty feet away, I could tell that he was looking at me with a curious expression. "Yes, I am?" he says with a slight question in his tone.

I clear my throat. "Well, I've heard that you may know where a person lives. Would you help us?"

Jiro's eyes turns toward the lake, catching the sunlight. His eyes give out a strange cast of navy blue. "It depends on who you are looking for," he says at last.

"I'm looking for my uncle named Zelman Clock. You have any idea where he may be?"

Jiro's eyes snap back to my glaze. His eyebrow raises.

"Are you his niece, Rianna 'Zero' Clark?

"The vampire who is rumored to be the Lost Blood?"   
[[end]]


	9. -mochizuki vs. old blood-

chapter 9  
I look at the man with apall. "My blood is not lost!" I exclaim, pointing at him with an accusing finger. "If anyone has Lost Blood, it would be you!"   
Jiro sighs, rubbing his forehead. "And why would it be me?"

Sarah looks up at me with unanswered questions, her eyebrows furrowing together. "What are you talking about, Zero-chan?"

I look down at Sarah, then look back at Jiro. Why would I have "Lost Blood"? I know where my blood came from. It came from Uncle Zelman, when I nearly died and he took pity on me. But Jiro Mochizuki? He has a mix of the Old Blood and the Kowloon Virus. Which blood should dominate? Surely the diseased one?

"Because you have the Kowloon Virus!"

Jiro stares at me for a second, then starts to laugh. "True, I do have what you call the 'Kowloon Virus', but alas, my Old Blood is stronger."

"Well, that sucks." I immediately say without thinking.

"So are you 'Zero' Clark?" Jiro asks again.

"Obviously, if I just got offended by the fact that you called me a 'Lost Blood'," I growl under my breath, making Sarah laugh. "What are you doing in the Special Zone?"

Jiro looks down at Kotaro, who is busy watching the waves near the white bridge's fence. His eyes are bright with the sun's rays on the waters, the light giving his eyes a clear sky blue color. 

Jiro returns his gaze towards me, then I nod with understanding. Why else would a dangerous vampire be in the Special Zone? To protect his younger brother the best he could. Of course I would do the same thing, if only i weren't searching for Zelman Clock. Sarah agreed to help me, and I doubt she would want me to treat her like an immobile child. Like how she was.

"Then do you know where Zelman Clock is?" I request again, trying to pry the information from this man. I don't mind the fact that he's mysterious, but Uncle Zelman shouldn't be. He's the loudest man I've ever met. How could he cloak himself this well within a nosy environment and people? 

And yes, I know, that includes me.

"Ugh, Zelman Clock," Jiro says with a sense of tiredness. "His mansion is in Paradisa, Japan. It's near the Special Zone, and you can't miss it."

"Er, okay," I say at last, slightly confused. If he lived in a mansion in a popular place, I figured I would have known about it a long time ago. Man, it must take serious skill to hide even your mansion within this world. I see Sarah standing beside Kotaro, pointing to the seagulls that skim the waters. They both laugh as they see a sea gull drop their fish.

"C'mon, Kotaro, we best be going," Jiro signals to Kotaro, waving his gloved hand. "You know Mimiko is panicking over our disappearance about now."

Kotaro pouts, taking Sarah's hand. Her face flushes with a faint pink color that matches her dress. "But I wanna hang out with Sarah-chan some more! C'mon, Big Brother! Please?" Kotaro still has no idea what he is doing to Sarah's face right now or embarrassment.

"Yea, Zero-chan! Can't we hang out some more?" Sarah beggs. She lets go of Kotaro's hand and grabs mine, dragging me down to her height. She whispers, "Besides, Mr. Mochizuki could teach me some stuff about other moves of handling a sword."

"Ah, I don't think that would be necessary," Jiro speaks up, overhearing Sarah's words. "The Lost Blood---"

"I don't have Lost Blood!" I interject with irritation.

"--- has a rich history of sword-wielding generations," Jiro continues on with his explanation, completely ignoring the fact that he just insulted me once again. "Each generation was trained at an early age to wield either an Japanese katana or an English fencing sword. Over due time, it came to be that each generation inherited the gift of natural sword-wielding. I am going to assume that Zero shared her blood with you, leaving you to be another Lost Blood Child."

"What does that have to do with anything?" I ask, getting a little angry. Sure, I don't know the name of my blood line, but jeez, don't insult it with a stupid name like the Lost Blood.

"It means that she passes my abilities already. How long has she had your blood?"

"About two days," I say, looking at the sword that I've given to Sarah. It was only a source of protection, something that Sarah could learn to wield correctly if she wanted to. I never knew my Old Blood had such a history.

"Well, then, let's give it a try," Jiro smiles, giving me a wink. Suddenly I become very afraid.

"Uh, you don't mean to join Sarah with you to a sword duel, do you?" I say with a very small voice as he places the umbrella on the ground. I see Jiro's face begin to sweat as he places his goggles over his sensitive eyes. I take a look at Sarah, who is also sweating through the goggles and the helmet. "You're both very weak right now, that's completely unfair!"

Jiro gives me a strange look, one that knows sadness and acceptance. "Not everything in life is fair. That's why we must learn how to deal with it."

The sentence repeats itself in my mind, although there is no reason for the quote to be. Of course I know life is unfair. But we can make some things be fair if it's in our power, can't we?

Sarah smirks at Jiro, standing to full height. She throws her sword over her shoulders with the case still on it. "Fine, this is going to fun!" she says with a squeal. She drops the sword to her side, allowing the case to drift off the blade and fall to the ground. It reveals a deadly sharp reversed sword, the edge heading opposite of the cutting side. On the cutting side lays an unbelievably blunt edge, one that is rounded and smooth.

Jiro's eyes widen for a second, then he laughs again. "A source of simple protection, Zero-san?" Jiro says, looking at me.

I shrug my shoulders. "Duh. She's a child, dude. You think I'm gonna let her wield a full-blown katana?"

Jiro laughs a little louder. "Of course, of course. You must place a lot of expectation on this child."

Sarah barks out with a prideful voice, "I'm not a child!"

With that sentence, she leaps forward, holding the sword with both of her hands. Her eyes narrow with concentration as she catches Jiro off guard.

Jiro's eyes widen with shock before pure instinct tells him to pull his sword out of his case from his side. He holds the correctly bladed sword in front of his chest just in time as Sarah tackles him with the blunt side. He skids backwards from the powerful blow, then trips over Kotaro's foot in the process of catching his balance.

"Ah, oops, sorry, Big Brother!" Kotaro calls out with an apologetic tone as the both of us squeeze our eyes close, not wanting to see the fall.

We hear a strange sound as the swords drag themselves among the concrete, following the path that their masters go to.

I open my eyes, seeing Sarah hold her blunt sword against Jiro's throat and giggling for all she's worth. Jiro's face begins to sizzle as it is exposed to the sun. His eyes are concerningly blank as they roll to the back of his head.

"Hey, Zero-chan! I beat Mochizuki-sama!" Sarah cheers herself on before she jumps to her feet, dancing and prancing around on her toes. "I beat Jiro Mochizuki, I beat Jiro Mochizuki!"

Meanwhile Kotaro looks down upon Jiro, saying, "Sorry, brother. I guess I do have fat feet."  
(end)


	10. -Disappearance-

chapter 10  
-Disappearance-   
The rest of the day went by like a breeze. Except for Jiro and Sarah, who were being scraped of their energy by the sun.

"Hey, Zero-chan!" Kotaro begins his query with my name, adding the suffix -chan for special effect.

I smile, bumping into him. "What's up, little dude?"

Kotaro laughs at the small nickname, then looking up with his light blue eyes. "Why are you looking for Zelman-kun?"

Jiro must've seen the panic in my eyes, seeing that he leans forward with the umbrella. He reaches his hand out, pointing to a shaved ice stand. "Why don't you go see how much shaved ice is?"

Kotaro's mood perks immediately. "What~! Are you going to buy some, Big Brother?"

Jiro nods his head, setting Kotaro right into action. Kotaro starts to sprint towards the icy stand. "WOOOHOOOO~!" I hear him scream out in pure happiness.

Meanwhile Sarah takes my hand, her eyes looking toward where Kotaro is running towards. Her eyes narrow with a sense of seriousness. "Why didn't you tell him, Zero-chan?"

Jiro then speaks up, "Not everyone needs to know everything, Sarah. Some things are just meant not to be known."

I had to nod my head with agreement.

Sarah's grip on my hand tightens for a moment, then lets go completely. She leans her head against the base of her sword, her narrow chin digging into the hard covering. Her eyes stare out in the distance again, glowing a strange gold color. "Why do people have to keep secrets? It's not like we're going to judge you because of them."

The smile is wiped from my lips, giving way to thin, frowning ones. "I'm glad you think that way, but others don't."

Sarah only shakes her head. "They should."

...

The night lights color the city blue and dark purple and black. The street lights decide it was time to turn on, flashing everyone in the eyes. Especially me.

"Damn, do they have to be this bright?" I had to mutter under my breath, seeing that we were passing a police station on the street.

Jiro simply laughs at me, offering a soft smile. "They come on every single night, you will learn to custom," he says with a quiet manner. He had put away the umbrella, considering how far the sun has disappeared behind many of the building tops. It swings near his side as he continues to walk forward.

"Sarah-chan! Sarah~!" Kotaro calls out with a cheerful tone, awful loud for a night of nine.

Sarah giggles, running around a bush and sticking out her tongue. "Try to get me, Blue Eyes!"

Kotaro's eyes widen, giving note to his bright blue eyes illuminated by the dull yellow lights. His face gives way to a faint blush before a rogue smile takes over his innocent expression. "Okay, I'll get you, Sarah-chan!" He begins to sprint forward, trying hard not to let his humor take sound within his laugh.

I had to smile at his nickname. Kinda sounds familiar, doesn't it?"

"His nickname sounds familiar, does it not?" Jiro begins to speak.

I look over to him, seeing him watch the kids chase each other around the park and through the bushes among the streets. "Yea, it does," I say, seeing Sarah's strange metallic hair glisten within the crappy lights. Why did her looks change? Was it because of the blood mixture?

I hear a strange click sound coming from my right, where Jiro was standing. I look over with curiosity, seeing his hand laying on his sword. I glance up at his face, catching the serious expression but not the lazy one.

"Sarah!" He yells out. "Kotaro!"

We hear no response. The park has become deathly silent within a few seconds. I remember hearing Sarah and Kotaro giggle, didn't I? That was not part of my imagination.

Not a second later, we hear a scream, an ear-piercing one at that too. Followed by a terrible hissing sound, similar to that of a broken gas pipe. A pressing shrinking feeling travels to my stomach as my fingers and feet become cold with dread.

"SARAH!"  
(end)


	11. -surprise-

chapter 11  
Sarah and Kotaro stand near the river, standing and balancing on the edge of the white-bleached bridge.

"Aren't you Lost Blood's sweetie?" one of the men ask. Half of his right eye is filthy with the Kowloon Virus, which makes Sarah sick to her stomach. Was she going to turn into that hideous thing if her parents didn't install those filtering machines into her blood system? The man was bound to be handsome, seeing that he had a particularly strong jawline and clear skin, but his curly black hair was oily and had tints of gray near his ears.

"I don't have Lost Blood," Sarah spits on the man's leather boot. "At least I didn't until you kidnapped me, you cunt bag!"

The other man that stands by Yellow Eye, Allen, snorts with laughter before he burst out into a full-on fit. "Hahaha, she just called you a cunt-bag! That's hilarious--- OUCH!" Allen screams out in pain as Yellow Eye slammed his leather boot upon his sneakered feet.  
"You're a brat," Yellow Eye hisses under his breath. Sarah scrunches her nose, smelling the horrible stench of alcohol and old blood. She was afraid that she would be tempted to drink some fresh blood, but after smelling Allen's breath from five feet away, her hunger issues have shrunk to zero. Now that she thinks about it, why is Zero's name her nickname? What--how did she go about acquiring that nickname and keeping it?

"I know," Sarah accepts the insult as though it were a compliment, giving him a terrible smirk with fangs extracted.

Allen and Yellow Eye back up slightly, seeing the dangerous look in her golden eyes. "What's wrong with her?" Allen whispers, with a look of disgrace. "Freakin' scary, man."

Meanwhile Kotaro stands beside Sarah, shaking severely. "Sarah-chan, don't provoke them!" he says with a quivering voice.

Sarah growls her distaste, taking Kotaro's hand tightly within her own and squeezes. "I'll provoke them however I want."

Kotaro blushes as Sarah's determination with admiration. "Really, Sarah?" 

Sarah looks at Kotaro with the same wicked smirk as earlier. "Of course, Kotaro!" With that being said, she lets go of his hand and kicks one of the men between the legs with harsh speed. Kotaro barely sees a blur before the piercing sound of a man screaming hits his ears. Kotaro flinches with abrupt pain, clamping his hands over his ears.

Allen spits out his chewing tobacco, obviously in deep pain. He bends over and grabs his jeans, sweat pouring down his face. "Damnit!" he says, realizing that Sarah somehow took a hold of her sword. He looks up, seeing Sarah and Kotaro join hands again and her eyes wide with anticipation. Allen turns his head for a moment---Only to see an outraged ginger swipe a sword at his throat.

I had came in, with a shout of effort as I stole Sarah's sword from the man's broken ball's hand. I had clicked the sword from its sheath and weld it with my hands nearly naturally, although I don't remember welding a sword ever, in my entire life. I was one to weld knives, not blades of that size.

The blade cuts cleanly through the man's neck, giving free way to spilling and spurting crimson blood. The sickening warm sweet stuff scents my nose and dyes my pale skin as I land back onto the ground. I try my hardest to resist.

"Hey, HEY~!" the other man yells with a deadly tone. I turn my glaze towards the man, seeing a new blade and funny shaped metal being held in both his hands. He holds a short sword along with a silver pistol.

I sigh. "What do you want?" 

The man stares at me for a moment, then starts to scream again. Only this time he starts to run in the opposite direction, dropping his weapons along the river's bridge way. I had to control my snickers as I watch the man continue to sprint down the bridge, until he tripped over a particular lose board. Then I had to laugh.

"ZERO-CHAN!" Sarah jumps forward with outspread arms, a huge smile on her face. She tightens her grip around my neck, pushing me backward with excitement and force.

"Whoa, bro!" I have the wind knocked out of me as I slam my back against the bridge. Without any more air to knock out, I end up gasping from the pain from back slamming the hard lumber and concrete.

And with that, I look up to see Jiro smiling down at me. He offers a thumbs up as I look to the other side, seeing Zelman staring at me.

With a slight blush to his cheeks.

[[end]]


	12. -sudden appearence-

chapter 12  
I am about to sprint forward before Jiro holds out an arm, his eyes glaring into the coming darkness and dread.

"What are you doing?!" I throw Jiro's arm from the middle of my chest, staring at him as though he were on crack. "We---"

Jiro shakes his head, pointing forward despite the fact that my hand stiffly grabbed his wrist. "Look at whom is in front of you," he whispers.

I look at him with disbelief. "I don't give a damn about who's in front of me, my sister is---"

"Calm down, Rianna," a cool voice says in the most carefree manner. "It's just some Kowloon Children. Nothing to worry about."

"You know what, Uncle?!" I glare forward, my rage controlling my mind and body at this moment. My hand whips from Jiro's wrist to the collar of Zelman's white shirt, pulling upward. The fabric threatens to rip as Zelman hangs limply from the hand, his eyes wandering to Jiro. He tilts his head forward with a slight smirk, then looks at me.  
"Hey, it's been a while, huh, Rianna?" Zelman says, his smirk growing larger into a wide smile.

Obviously I surprise him with my response, seeing the ultimate shocked expression in my entire life.

"Get the fuck out of my way, alright?!" I growl. "It's been a damn while, and you now decide to come back a hundred years later?! Not-uh, that's ain't gonna work, Zelman," I say with a snotty tone.

Zelman snorts. "You've grown up. Say, what happened to your blond hair---" he didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as I drop him from the air, allowing him to fall to the solid ground.

"Hell yea, I've grown up. Had to fend for myself on the streets, being taken in by that damn family---" I started to rant.

"---that family was ordered to watch over your development, Dumbo," Zelman adds.

"---Yea, whatever, I don't have time to deal with you right now," I conclude, facing Jiro. "Do you have a knife or something? I don't have anything on me right now---"   
"---just use the Eye Ignite," Zelman interrupts once again. "You know how to use that ability still, don't you---"

The tips of my fingers ignite into blue and green flames, threatening to throw Zelman's dark ginger hair into a wildfire. "Shut the hell up," I hiss before turning towards Jiro. "I'll be going now, Sarah needs me, she doesn't know how to fend for herself."

With that, I sprint forward, for the first time in years actually using my vampiric speed.

~

Zelman looks after Zero, who disappears from his sight as soon as she whispered some words to Jiro. She wears a determined expression before she left.

Zelman whistles, placing his hand over his hat. "Wow, is that the girl I used to know?"

Jiro takes a look at Zelman, then shakes his head. "I hardly doubt so, seeing that you abandoned her at a young age."

Zelman shrugs his shoulders. "She was getting too close; she was never going to grow up into a brilliant England woman if she were to hang out with a sluggish man like me."Jiro smiles. "Really now?"

Zelman continues to look in the direction which Zero disappeared from with a distant look in his eyes. "A damn brilliant England woman she is now; bright and fiery, just how it's supposed to be," he whispers under his breath with an actual smile, one non-sarcastic.

Jiro then speaks up, "You seem to be in love with her."

Zelman's ears flush, but of course Jiro didn't see because of the hat. Instead Zelman shrugs his shoulders again, his hands digging into his black and white jumpsuit. "It's been a long while, I kinda miss her."

"In which way?"

Zelman stares at Jiro before replying with a cautious voice, "We're both mentally sixteen years old, what do you expect?"

Jiro smirks. "A confession."   
With that comment, Zelman's face actually flushes fully in color. He feels his ears burn as he pulls his hat over his face, moaning with embarrassment. "Did you really have to say that, Jiro?"

"Yep," Jiro says, smiling with pure humor. How typical of Zelman, to try and cast away his love. Of course he would want to get over the simple crush, although in the process of trying to cast the girl away, he instead manifested the crush into a full-blown love.

How cute.  
[[end]]


	13. -the mansion-

chapter 13  
i walked up to jiro he gave me a serious look then turned to his brother i looked to sarah to see a sad face on her,

she looked like i was going to leave her forever i ran to her a gave her the biggest hug "come on sarah we have to find a new home " i said "you can stay with me if you want " zelman said in a cocky tone i blushed "why why would i".

i ended up accepting the invotation from zelman while we were walking up to the mansion a woman ran out screaming "zelman where have you been you should not leave without telling me""alright saiyuka " he replied

"hi miss i am rianna 'zero' clark this is sarah" i said politly "who is she zelman why did you bring her here"she cryed "quiet saiyuki" zelman yelled "i am a vampire tured by the blood of crimson eyed zelman" i said with a smirk.

she got more fustrated then sarah said in a cute voice making her melt "miss can you show me inside i am tired and need to sleep this is my sister zero please don't be angry at her".

"here follow me sarah i will show you to a room where you can sleep will you be sharing a room with miss rianna" said saiyuka "she is sharing a room with me tonight we have a lot to catch up on" zelman said "wait what" i said in surprise "why zelman why " saiyuka cryed "go home "zelman said.

after that saiyuka went home i have a feeling she is like me in love with zelman but i have to keep that to myself because he is suppose to be my uncle but not my uncle by blood but i can't leave sarah for zelman he walked out on me how can i even still love him i feel wierd.

while sarah was sleeping i was in the lounge room sitting in scilence untill zelman walked in with a women and jiro "mimiko let go of me why are we here " jiro complained "i got an ivotation from zelman oh sorry who are you i am mimiko katsuragi" she said "sorry i am rianna clark but everyone calls me zero" i said

jiro and mimiko sat on a lounge near the door while zelman pulled me over to him and sat me in his lap "WHAT are you doing" i said "making it comfortable for my self" he said with a smirk i went bright red i turned my head to the side to hide my blush from the others " your so cute when you blush " zelman said

i got even more embarassed then i swang my body to the side puttin my face in zelman's chest "don't be mean to me " i said "why are we here " jiro said "you are here so that we can set up a day for you to take sarah to play with kataro and some days we will have kataro here " zelman said "you just want sarah out of the way to get in little misses pants here " jiro said i buried my head further into zelman's chest and mimiko started to blush.

"maybe or sarah just needs a friend " i said in a shy tone "see *licks zero's neck* she wants me " zelman said "NO NO NO i don't sarah needs friends " i protested as i stormed out of the room zelman whisled than said in a lustful tone "damn she is firey today " mimiko got nervous as she could see that zelman's fangs had grown from just one lick of her neck.

"i am sorry zelman but we have to go before kataro wakes up and i think you need to hide your fangs they show your true emotion towards this girl" jiro said as he stood up taking mimiko with him as they left zelman brought his hand up to his mouth and chuckled at the feel of his fangs growing smaller.

{[end]}


	14. -dreams-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is very short because i had writers block when writing it this story was written a year ago on another site but i want to continue it here as to why there are 14 chapter right from the begining

chapter 14  
zelman smirked as he left the room he thought about what jiro said and lifted his hand to feel his fang as he thought of the expression rianna would wear if he bite her and how it would feel like if she bite him   
dream world   
"uncle zelman what are we doing today"i said i was a girl again  
"you will be staying here with a new family" he said   
"but i want to stay with you" i said  
" you are a human girl" he replyed then looked sad  
" maybe i don't want to be human" i screamed   
" don't say that" he whispered   
"i just want to be with you forever" i cryed the thoughts of a little girl   
that's when his fangs peirced my neck when i woke up he was walking away like he had done something bad i felt a drop of the remaining blood run down from my lips  
"don't go don't leave me alone" i screamed  
real life   
"zelman" i screamed as i woke up   
" what screaming my name already are we" he said   
"no why are you in my room get out " i said "and why would i leave my bedroom yours is next door little girl" he said


End file.
